The Web
by Vinely26
Summary: The third part in my Overwatch saga. (Previous entries were Mother Bear and MEKA) Stars Widowmaker and Genji in an unknown interaction between the two after the 'Dragons' short.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Welcome to The Web. It's the third part of a series, but can be read as a standalone if you're stubborn and don't want to read the first two (Mother Bear and MEKA). Since it's the first in the series that doesn't start with an 'M', this one is real special. It circles on Genji and Widowmaker mostly, but many other recognizable heroes and villains are sprinkled throughout. Enjoy!

 **TO RETURNING READERS:** Thanks a shit ton. You have no idea how cool it feels for someone to actually read what you're making. I have no idea how many of you there actually are, but if you're coming from MEKA or even Mother Bear leave a review so I know if there's anyone who's still around.

 _ **The Web**_

CHAPTER 1

HANAMURA - GENJI'S MEMORIAL

The best kind of weapon is one that conforms to the wielder, one that is an extension of their very being. The Widow's Kiss is an adaptable rifle that morphs into whatever type of gun is needed: just like its user. Formerly Amélie Lacroix, now known as The Widowmaker, was such an assassin. She molded herself to fit into any situation, which is part of what made her one of the deadliest killers Talon had to offer.

Cold blue fingers tightened on the trigger as she continued to zoom in on her target: Hanzo Shimada. He was a crime lord back in the day, but he fell out with his brother and ended up killing him. It must've shook him up a lot because here he was at his brother's memorial, years after the slaughtering.

Although Widow could barely understand human emotion anymore, she was highly perceptive of patterns. Patterns were logical, easy to understand. On this day of each year, the last Shimada brother would return to this spot to pay his respects.

At first, Talon wanted to use his skill for themselves. After his brother Genji died, he gave up the sword in favor of a bow, which he became extremely skilled in. He had desirable traits that would make him a perfect addition to any Talon squad. However, the elite brother refused quite immediately. Talon, not wanting him to be against them opposed to with them, sent Widow to take him out.

As she was about to take the shot, the previously kneeling Shimada sporadically sprung to his feet and whipped out his bow. He fired a shot out into the shadow behind him.

Widow kept her cool, although she was initially startled and converses that he had spotted her. It was to her surprise, however, that she wasn't the only assassin to visit him tonight. She was however, the only fully human sent to kill him.

She saw what she assumed to be an omnic dodging various shots from Hanzo's bow. It was unlike any hunk of scrap metal she'd ever seen. It glowed green and wielded shurikens opposed to a gun. Did the omnics have a new type of killing machine she wasn't aware of?

The robot chased Hanzo outside, where she saw him put the Shimada brother down like a dog. Widow was now no longer looking to kill Hanzo or even this new challenger, but to corner the green ninja-like omnic after it had done its job killing Hanzo.

With blurring speed, Hanzo broke free of the ninja's death grasp. He was able to grab a previously shot arrow and use it against his attacker. "RYU WAGA TEKI OO KURAE!" Hanzo screamed as he launched his blue spirit dragons at the skilled omnic. _It's over, it seems I will still have to kill Hanzo Shimada after this is finished._ She prematurely thought.

The green ninja whirled his blade, and sent a green spirit dragon flying back at Hanzo. Widow was shocked. Only those trained in the Shimada clan knew how to summon a spirit dragon. Could this robot be…?

Hanzo was brought to the brink by the force of his own and the ninja's spirit dragons. The archer dropped to his knees, and awaited death. The victor appeared to be ready to claim his reward, as he brought his dagger to Hanzo's throat.

However, the robot spared him, sheathing his weapon. The robot removed his face mask, and upon closer inspection, Widow gathered that this assassin was indeed human.

Widowmaker couldn't hear them as they exchanged words, but it appeared that they were at peace now. The green ninja fled back over some trees, and she was left with a decision: follow the new target, or kill the original. After a moment of thinking, she shot her grappling hook into a nearby tree to latch on. She was going after the ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

OUTSIDE HANAMURA

The blue-skinned woman aimed surveyed the landscape with her infrasight. Although he gave off significantly less heat than a regular human, she picked up the cybernetic man's thermal signature. Like some sort of jungle queen, Widow swung by the tree limbs, tailing this mysterious cyborg. _Should I kill him when I catch up to him? I'll figure it out as I go along._ The skilled assassin thought to herself.

She made her way to the ground and hid behind a thick trunk as the green ninja stopped in a clearing. Suddenly, he turned to Widow's exact position and seemed to stare. It was if he knew she was there. She sank into her wooden cover to avoid his sight. _Perhaps he noticed something else. Perhaps he isn't looking my way at all._

Widow tore herself from the safety and security of her tree to check if he was still looking her way. To her surprise, when she investigated his position, the cyborg was nowhere to be found. She panicked slightly, and morphed the Widow's Kiss into machine gun mode, but the trained killer shook herself of fear's temporary grasp. _You cannot allow him to take hold of this situation if he did spot you. You are in control of all that is around you._ She told herself.

Regardless of her maintenance of the tension, the ninja was still missing. If he had seen her, it could mean bad things for her. Widow decided that aborting the mission was the best course of action, she'd be no use to talon dead. The top sniper of the shadow organization was the best in her respective field, not in close range combat.

Out of nowhere, a sharp blade cracked through Widow's tree she had been using for cover. It startled her so badly, she nearly dropped her gun. It was confirmed. He had seen her, she needed to escape before it was too late.

Without hesitation, she took off into the forest, refusing to even glance behind. To turn around was the same as forfeiting her life. She had seen what that thing could do, she was no match for such an offensive combatant.

Shurikens grazed her head as she ran by an oak. The way they stuck into the tree with a hard *thump* made her realize she was just a few steps away from a quick death caused by the projectiles succeeding those. She had to think of a plan.

The resourceful girl unravelled a portion of her grappling hook and fashioned it into a noose. She laid it in the ground and tied the other end to a branch that was farther up. Thankfully the ninja didn't appear to know where she was at the moment of her doing this, or she would've likely been very dead on the spot.

Widow hid far from her ever so subtle trap so she could scope out the playing field in front of her to give the spider time to react. The ninja came running down that trail, and just like she thought he would, he got caught in her web. Like a predator asserting dominance over its prey, she revealed herself from her hiding place, and took aim at the ninja's head.

From about 200 feet away, Widow took the shot. The bullet soared from its barrel, lodging itself firmly into the cyborg's forehead. The green light inside its eye slit went out, and the assassin confirmed her target dead. Although she almost always never felt anything besides vanity, at the moment of the kill, Widow never felt more alive. The cold-hearted killer cracked a smile. "Voilà, magnifique."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

RURAL JAPAN

Widow cursed under her breath as the midday heat seared her sensitive skin. There was a reason she always undertook her missions at night: the blueness of her skin gave her little to no protection against the sun's roasting rays.

It was no matter, she would do it even if it meant she had to lather on some aloe later back at the Talon hideout. She had been dragging the corpse of this tin can for over half a day now. Reaper insisted that the pickup was far away from the kill point, although she hadn't communicated to him that she had not disposed of her original target yet. She was hesitant to tell him of her failure before he could admire her prize she won in exchange for Hanzo.

She was finally within sight of the Talon helicopter. In this moment, her skin tight suit was a burden heavier than the world as she wished for a flare. 'You have to travel light.' Gabriel says, although even brainwashed girls knew when someone just wanted to stare at their ass. _Whatever, I'll kick Gabe's shit in when I get back._

Boarding the chopper was a breeze on her own, but a bit of a chore with this unconscious POV. As the blades whirred, she looked out over Japan's wilderness. It was truly a beautiful country. Green plains with lush forests, an utterly stunning sight to behold. For a moment, she almost felt something…

Widow snapped out of her trance of possible emotion. She was programmed not to experience any positive feelings. She set her sights ahead, away from the beauty of Japan's nature. _On with the war._ She thought to herself as the helicopter took off, bound for the Talon hideout.

TALON HIDEOUT - REAPER'S DEN

"So let me get this straight, you didn't do what you were told but you brought this piece of junk back. Why should I reward you again?" Reaper asked, visibly pissed off. Widow tried to explain. "He's not just some omnic, have the scientists take a look at him. I swear he must be connected to the Shimadas, I saw him use a spirit dragon."

"Tsk tsk tsk, Miss Lacroix-". Reaper teased, she cut him off: "Don't you dare call me by the name." She threatened as she grabbed his wrist tightly. Reaper was even more angry now. He threw his slave off of him and the guards that stood by the door of his den took hold of her. "Put her in the freezer, make sure she isn't allowed out until she relearns her sense of respect."

 _No, not the freezer, I can't go back there!_ She frantically thought as she thrashed about. "Fuck! No! Have mercy!" She yelled as the Talon agents carried her away, and out of Reaper's sight.

He chuckled. Amélie was the prime example of how Talon had conquered Overwatch. She was the wife of Gerard, who was an Overwatch agent, and was trained to kill her husband and all his colleagues. Of course she wouldn't have done all those things willingly, oh no.

The scientists who developed Talon's technology conducted a series of experiments on her. They had found a way to program her to do their bidding by totally wiping her memory of her husband and of all her time at Overwatch.

In addition to her mental state changing, they engineered her to be faster, stronger, and she could even see more clearly. There was much emphasis on the third enhancement, as it allowed her to have an impeccable aim with a sniper rifle. You may be wondering: 'Despite all those things, why was she blue?'

A fair question. Reaper didn't really know why her skin had turned blue after all the experiments. Some more poetic members of Talon guessed that her heart had died, and she now was among the walking dead. Others say it was just how her body reacted to the chemicals they pumped into her. However, Mr. Reyes's theory was much more simple. All her time in the freezer must've had some kind of impact on her physical state, right?

TALON HIDEOUT - THE FREEZER

The guard's tossed her into the frigid room she was all too familiar with. Her pleading had only made the men more rough with her. It was disgustingly frozen and dark in this personal hell of hers.

Normally, she focused on surviving when she was thrown in here. This time, however, Widow was in no mood to act strong. She began wailing at the top of her lungs as she banged against the door. Perhaps they would let her out if she made enough noise, as her fingers were already starting to feel frost bitten.

Someone caused a clatter on the other side of the heavy iron door, and yelled to her. "If you don't stop, you'll be in there an extra hour!" Widow was struck with the deep dread of residing in this icy prison.

Instead of continuing, she sat in the corner, sobbing. She would wait for the three or four hours to be over. Although, as the warm years rolled down her face, they froze midway down her cheeks. Only here in this place was when she felt a freak, a monster; irredeemable of any of her sins. The Widowmaker, or as she felt in this moment: The weak and fragile Amélie Lacroix, rocked herself in the corner as her skin grew ever bluer.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's been a little while, I was very busy with exams and whatnot for the end of the year. It's summer now, so I'll be uploading more most likely. I'd like to finish this story by the end of the summer and possibly start the next part (hopefully the actual game lore will catch up with me or i'll have to do a prequel) Just so everyone reading knows: this is part 3 of a 3 part series. First two parts are Mother Bear and MEKA (in that order). It's not crucial but it would give you more clarity on what events are transpiring. Have a good read!

CHAPTER 4

TALON HIDEOUT - UNDERGROUND LABORATORIES

A team of researchers were crowded around the table A team of scientists were gathered around a testing table, poking and prodding at the green ninja. They examined his every asset, from his shiny metal toes to his sharp head. Reaper watched from afar as they assessed him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this unusual omnic before… years before.

MANY YEARS EARLIER

Gabriel Reyes was set to be the commander of Overwatch. He had been eagerly awaiting his promotion with his best friend Jack at his side. They had risen through the ranks together, and there was no way they could ever be separated now. It was the day that they would allow him to take helm, so naturally the higher ups called both him and Jack up to see them.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I think you both know why you're here." The director from the UN said. "It's time for us to appoint a strike commander, and it's an obvious choice who should lead our legendary organization." Gabriel felt pride swelling in his chest.

Jack looked over at him with excitement, as if to say: "Good job, old friend." Reyes smiled back, and they turned their attention back to the man with the keys to their future. "Morrison, would you please step up closer to the desk?" The director commanded. They were both confused.

Jack inched closer, skeptical about what he was insinuating. "Welcome to your new office, Strike Commander Morrison." Jack looked back at Gabriel in disbelief, but Gabriel didn't see him. He had already been blinded by his pure and seething rage.

Reyes had been gifted with the measly title of 'Blackwatch Commander', which was a shitty side organization Overwatch had running. They were practically a team that was sent when Overwatch was too busy to do a mission. Gabriel was furious he hadn't been chosen over Jack, and he didn't want to think for a second that this was the new reality he lived in.

But alas, it was. Every day while Jack continued to be showered with praise and adoration as the leader of the world's most progressive organizations, Gabriel had been cursed with a deep depression while he performed the bare minimum from his private quarters; just enough so he wouldn't get fired. He stewed and plotted in his dark room, and one day he emerged once again to become the full fledged leader of Blackwatch.

With a mysterious newfound determination, Gabriel excelled at the job he had been given. He thwarted the Deadlock gang while also recruiting one of Blackwatch's finest: Jesse McCree. There was a period of flourishing under Reyes as their commander, and all seemed to go as he wanted it to. There was only one more addition to his team that was missing, and he wouldn't have known it was sorely lacking until it walked through his door, metallic skin and all.

Angela Zeigler was a world renowned combat medic for the revolutionary group of Overwatch. She has been hard at work on a new 'healing beam' as she called it when Genji Shimada was dropped on her table. He was a ninja that was supposed to help carry on the Shimada Clan's way of life, but he must have refused. His brother Hanzo had apparently left him in a state like death because of his disobedience to the family.

A truly tragic tale, yes, but Mercy, as she was called, wasn't about to let a patient die just because she was emotionally affected by their story. She worked day and night on her new project, and occasionally she received help from Winston, their on site mechanics and robotics professional who also happened to be an ape, as their new friend Genji would need more than a few new body parts.

Half way through the tireless week-long operation, Mercy had finished her healing stream project, although the current model of the machine she used for emitting the stream was only a prototype. After a few seconds of careful decision making, Mercy placed her device onto a table deciding it was too risky. Perhaps she would test it on a person she disliked more.

Since the time the ninja had become sentient, he had been exhibiting an astonishing amount of charisma. He would often make the good doctor laugh out loud, nearly causing her scalpel to miss its mark. They would chat when she was slowly but surely mending his broken body for long hours bleeding through till the morning.

Miss Zeigler had developed quite a sweet spot for him. He would often moan her name in is sleep when Genji had no idea that she was sitting idly by, watching over him while he slumbered like some sort of guardian angel. It was unethical to feel anything but matronly love for patients such as these, but she felt more. Although he was mostly machine, Genji Shimada was more of a man than she had ever known.

"Angela…" He whimpered as his eyes cracked open at 2 AM. It was well before he usually awoke. "Vat is it?" She inquired, eager to hear what type of request he had for her. "I… love you." He mumbled as he once again dozed off. Mercy blushed and she felt her heart beat faster. He had beaten her to the punch and realized his feelings before even she could. She spent the rest of the night sitting at his bedside, caressing his cold and metallic body, ever so often whispering back: "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE PAST - OVERWATCH AND BLACKWATCH HQ

The training bot tossed tin cans in the air and Jesse whipped out his pistol to dispatch of them. With a series of ringing *thwoks*, each one of the cans fell back to the ground where all six of them seemed to be stuck with a bullet. McCree chuckled and holstered his gun.

A sinister slow clap ensued from the corner of the room where Gabriel had been standing. "Very impressive, but you would be much better off with firing more than just six shots off. Allow me to fetch you a rifle." The commander assured as he turned around to walk to the armory. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'd much 'ppreciate it if I could use my standard revolver, if ya please. Peacekeeper's got a couple good years left in 'er. " The cowboy protested.

Although he was confused at Jesse's denial of modern weapons, he wasn't about to force him to make a change if he was already kicking well above the average amount of ass a Blackwatch agent was supposed to be able to kick. Speaking of that standard, it was significantly lower than Morrison's team. Reyes would boil with envy whenever he saw Jack leave the base with such talent, he always got all the young and good recruits. Although McCree was a great shot, he was only one man among a squadron of useless background people.

THE PAST - ZEIGLER'S OFFICE

"Evening, Miss Zeigler, what're you up these days?" Gabe asked as he wandered into her office. Angela was reading a book on bio-robotic engineering when the biggest annoyance of her life walked in the room. "Not now, Gabriel, go pout about not being Strike Commander or something." Gabe's carefree attitude turned dark and more angry. "Listen up, bitch. We don't get along and we never have, but I actually have a real question about one of your patients." The dark-skinned man told her as he unclenched his teeth.

Mercy placed her book pages down on her desk and looked to Gabe. "Fine, vat do you vant to know?" She asked, sighing. "I've heard rumors around the base that you have a certain Genji Shimada held up in one of your illegal medicine testing rooms over here." Angela frowned, dismissing his accusation. "Yes, vhy in fact I do have a certain Genji Shimada in that room right over there. However, it isn't visiting hours for assholes like you, so run along little Gabriel."

"I'm going to ignore that, and I don't want to see him now. I just wanted to know if you had him." The cocky commander began to exit her office when she stopped him. "Vait! Vat did you vant him for?" She asked, suspicious of his intentions. "Let's just say that we're thinking he might want to get revenge against his brother for doing this to him, and I want some fresh meat in Blackwatch. Win win." Gabriel smiled deviously as he slammed the door behind him. She was immediately worried for her patient/somewhat lover. _That vould be unfortunate if Genji fell under the influence of Gabe… Perhaps I vill have to convince him not to join vith him._

THE PAST - GENJI'S ROOM

"Nice and steady, float like a butterfly." Mercy joked as Genji tried out his new legs. It was, however, not the time for jokes. "Angela… I can't feel them. I can't feel my legs. It's like I'm floating…" Genji was panicking, he had acted very ashamed and afraid of his new robotic body before, but this was the first time he had truly had an anxiety attack from his fears. Although he wore a face mask, requested specifically by Genji so Mercy wouldn't have to see his grotesque face for all the times they were together, Angela could tell he had tears streaming down his face by the way he was talking. "Ok, just calm down, sit back down on the bed and ve can try this again tomorrow." She attempted to quell him in this irrational state, but to no avail.

"Damnit, I don't want to try tomorrow! I want to get out of this fucking bed and rip my goddamn brother to shreds!" He screamed in a fit of anger. Mercy placed a hand on his shoulder to soothe him, but instead of reacting gently like he always had, he grabbed her wrist and clenched it as tight as he could. Mercy screamed as she felt individual bones breaking, sending intense pain all the way up her arm. "GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted as he threw her hand off of him.

As Angela lay on the floor clenching her nearly useless hand, as Genji now had incredible robotic strength that he did not realize. Just as she was getting up to go deal with the quite serious wound, she passed out cold from the agony she was clearly in. The foolish younger Shimada brother soon came to terms with his actions, and forcefully ended his own rage, seizing control of himself.

He had spent much time with the world famous doctor, and knew his way around her office although he technically hadn't arisen from his bedridden position in weeks. He knew that she would have a remedy for what he had done to her somewhere in here. He knew of some golden fluid in a syringe she used to heal certain parts of his body, they cleared up any previous injuries and made it look good as new. _I'm going to have to walk over to that drawer…_ Genji thought as what was left of his human body shook with fright.

One foot in front of the other, he lifted his legs in tandem with each other to transport himself to his destination. Stumbling over, he grasped the handle of the drawer. "Gah!" He grunted as he pulled it out and spilled all of Angela's junk onto the floor. Frantcially searching through the papers and blueprints, he found the yellow syringe. He quickly injected the serum into her arm, and watched as her hand reformed itself. It was like a miracle. The skin regrew until it seemed as if there was no previous injury at all.

Mercy stirred in her slumbering state, and Genji took care not to disturb her. Silently gasping for breath and his heart pumping out of his shining chest, he lifted her with mechanical strength in his arms. She was extremely light compared to what he had expected, although he had not come to terms with his intense power yet. He laid the sleeping angel in his bed, and plopped down beside her.

As Angela slept, Genji stayed with her throughout the night. He watched over her how she had done with him. He brushed her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful. If only he could be with her… but alas, what wonderful human being such as Mercy would want anything to do with a repulsive man who was barely a creature of flesh any longer?

No, he could not stay with her. He couldn't even consider that as an option. He knew what he must do. As Genji gained his legs back over the next few days he would leave. He would gain his revenge on Hanzo and live out the rest of his days in solitude in order to not hurt anyone else as he had already harmed Angela. This was his plan, and he was ready to follow it through for the rest of his days.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE PAST - ZEIGLER'S OFFICE

 _Genji has been acting strange lately…_ Angela thought as she saw the ninja, standing, staring out the window into the raging snow storm that had overtaken the HQ over the past few days. He hadn't spoken to her since the incident when he first learned to walk, even though she had immediately forgiven him when she regained consciousness. Perhaps he only ever spoke to her because he needed her to survive and get better, and now he didn't require her presence anymore.

Mercy entered his room. "So, vill you end up staying in the area? Or vill you return to Hanamura?" She asked, breaking the day of silence. Genji grunted, surprised that she had entered the room and was talking to him. He didn't answer.

She sighed and left his living space, knowing it may be one of the last days he would reside in such close proximity to her. Doctor Zeigler sat in her chair and sipped her hot cup of coffee until she had a knock at her door. "Open!" She yelled from her desk. In stepped Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes.

"What's up, doc?" Gabe mocked as he grinned underneath his grisly beard. Angela didn't respond and instead rolled her eyes as she went back to her morning routine of reading the international news on her computer. "I'm just here to check in on my new best friend." He told her as he sneered.

Mercy was heavily annoyed. She wouldn't have let him in, but Genji insisted that she allow Gabriel to see him. She always wondered what they talked about in there… She had wires and cameras installed in all her patient's rooms mostly for monitoring their health, but she didn't dare use them for espionage. Plus, although she didn't care about Gabe, she respected Genji's privacy far too much.

The door closed behind commander Reyes. "So, have you made your final decision yet?" Genji turned from the window for the first time in hours. "I have. I will join Blackwatch on one condition: my first mission will be to take down the Shimada crime clan, and I wish to be the one who assassinates my brother." Gabriel chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. Reyes handed him a badge. "Welcome to Blackwatch, kid."

THE PRESENT - TALON HIDEOUT

Reaper chuckled, which morphed into a laugh, which broke out into a fit of hysterical wheezing hilarity. "Oh good FUCKING lord this is rich!" He exclaimed in his gravelly yet amused tone. The confused team of scientists turned to their commander in chief. "Sir?" One of them asked, uncertain of their boss's unknown revelation. "That thing on your table isn't some useless pile of scrap, that is Genji Shimada: brother of Hanzo Shimada, and our ticket to hunting down more enemies of Talon!" He explained excitedly.

"What do you want us to do with him, sir?" The scientist who spoke before asked, slightly afraid Reaper might lash out at him for his lack of ability to follow his train of thought. "I don't want YOU assholes to do anything. Get Sombra out here, we need to hack this fucker's mind!"

The sassy Mexican appeared beside him fro thin air. "You called, Gabe?" She asked, grabbing her gum out of her mouth and sticking it to the side of his mask. Reaper growled as he tore off the piece of bubblegum. "I need you to gain control of this man's mechanically altered body so we can use him."

Sombra examined Genji closely. "Are you sure this is a man? Looks much more like an omnic to me, unless Gabe is turning into one of those omnic lovers and considers them 'just as human as we are'." She teased. Reaper exhaled in annoyance. "Please, just hack into him. Make him ours to command." She rolled her eyes and typed in codes into her purple light keyboard. "Alright, Gabey, all yours." Although intensely aggravated with his subordinate, Reaper began maniacally laughing again as his new minion arose from the table. As if totally brainwashed, Genji turned to Reaper and asked: "How may I serve you?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

TALON HIDEOUT - THE FREEZER

After hours of shivering, Amélie stopped and sank into the cold. Although she knew she could not die from this, as her genetic engineering forbade her from it, she wished she could.

Her body had given up trying to keep warm. Her previous position of huddling in the corner had loosened to a normal sitting state. She did nothing but stare at the weak white light that peeked in through the tiny cell room doors. "Un coeur gelé; Dans un monde gelé…" She recited.

Finally, music to her ears, the latched door began to creak open. Although she was nearly frozen solid, she crawled towards the warm light. "Calm down, you filthy bitch. Come out nice and slow." A Talon grunt ordered. Widow creeped out of the freezer on her stomach, basking in the dim underground ceiling light her captors had so kindly provided to her.

The heat of the dying out bulbs from the subterranean dungeon were her only comforts in this moment. She was in a hopeless state of euphoria that blocked out all else except the pleasure of being warm.

"Did you hear me? I said roll over, maggot!" The guard kicked her side as if he was sending a soccer ball across a field. "Oomf!" She grunted as she felt a rib snap. She reluctantly complied with obedience. Widow somehow shifted her body so she was lying on her back.

The guard didn't say anything more, he left her to thaw on the floor. Her mind shifted back to the cold-blooded killer that she had become when she killed her husband Gerard: the Widowmaker had been reborn once again.

TALON HIDEOUT - MISSION BRIEFING ROOM

"I would apologize for throwing you in the freezer again instead of rewarding your work, but I know you don't care either way." Reaper said, flipping through papers on a nearby table. Widow stood idly by, vacant, and nearly unaware of her current surroundings. "Ah, the old Widowmaker has returned, I see… welcome back."

Widow stepped up to Reaper's desk. The ruined old man had unequipped his usual leather cape and most of the rest of his normal outfit. He sat before her in what could be considered underwear if it weren't still a metal bodysuit that kept his rapidly decaying form together. "Your assignment is to take out an old friend of ours, Miss Lacroix." Reaper explained as Widow growled at the mention of her true name.

"Angela Ziegler is a previous Overwatch agent and a current Overwatch sympathizer. You and I both know very well how influential she could be if Overwatch was reinitiated. Your job is to take her out at her home in Switzerland before she can relocate." Widow nodded, showing she understood what her boss wanted from her. "I want this to be clean, none of that shit that went down in Hanamura. You'll be spending longer than 7 hours in that freezer if you come back empty handed this time." Reaper threatened. Something that was said purely to scare her did nothing of the sort. Widow plainly shrugged and continued on her way to the drop ship that would transport her to her destination.

Although he did want to have a mindless slave to do his bidding, Widow was acting more interested than normal. She had never been in the freezer that long, nor had she given them to reason to before today. Something was amiss with her. _Maybe I shouldn't let her go, she doesn't seem like she's in the condition to think clearly… But we do need Ziegler dead as soon as possible._

Reaper dismissed his doubts as quickly as they came. Widow had already boarded her ship and was on her way to the target. The tired mess of a man slumped in his chair. There was a ship on its way to extract him from the facility as well, although he had a few moments of solitude before it arrived.

He was on his way to meet another Talon leader on the council, Vialla was his name. He had been the most influential amongst the Talon officials, although he was more interested in money and power than the original vision. The original vision of course being yet another war between humans and omnics.

The great man who stood for everything Talon stood for had been put behind bars many years. A revolutionary individual who could turn the tide of the state of affairs if need be. A strong hand to turn the wheel: Akande Ogundimu, better known as, Doomfist.

It was only a matter of time, now. Talon had been secretly shipping him his mechanized body parts back through secret packages in his food. Akande had been rebuilding himself for years now, and he was almost back to full strength. The day when he burst from the UN's prison he'd been held in would be the day Talon's power returned.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

SWITZERLAND - ZÜRICH

Widowmaker had been scouting out the territory for hours now. She had already donned the local apparel of the common people. _Fantastic, Reyes didn't give me enough intel for this mission. Time to find where Miss Ziegler lives…_ If a famous ex-Overwatch agent lived nearby, it would most likely be known by passerbys. Widow decided she would ask and listen around to see if she could locate the angelic former agent.

The french assassin readied her best swiss accent when approaching a nearby citizen. "Hallo." She greeted warmly as she walked by the stranger. Widow obviously felt nothing but disdain for this entire situation, and it made her wish she had travelled somewhere else that wasn't this cold in the winter.

She sputtered and tumbled over onto her knees as she mentally acknowledged the temperature. Almost like a broken mirror's image, the remnants of her former self from just a day before still lingered. Her mind flashed back to the freezer, and any feeling of slight cold immediately brought the trained killer to her knees.

 _Get a hold of yourself, there is a target at hand._ The person who had been walking by was bending down beside her. "Are you ok, miss?" The man asked in English. Widow's eyes opened wide for a moment. His accent wasn't Swiss, it was French.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. She nodded. "My ankle feels somewhat sprained, do you know where the nearest hospital is?" Widow responded. He extended his hand to help her to her feet. "It's a few blocks down, on Flerr Street I believe." He explained as he put her arm around his shoulder to aid her walking.

Widow was flattered by his gentlemanly attitude. "So how long have you been living here?" He asked while they walked. She chuckled. "I don't live here, I'm on vacation. I supposed I would attempt to blend in with the locals by talking like them." She falsely confessed, revealing her true He smiled. "That seems as good a reason as any to talk like the people here."

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She just had to ask about his accent. "You don't seem to be from around here either, are you?" The man smirked at her comment. "I was born in France, as by your accent it seems you hail from there as well?"

She knew she shouldn't be making any sort of small talk that wouldn't relate to the mission, but while her conscious mind screamed at her not to engage with this man, a small part of her was screaming louder. "Indeed, I'm…" _You cannot give him your true name. Yet you can't say Widowmaker either…_ After some careful thought, se crafted her sentence. "I'm Amélie Guillard, perhaps you've heard of me?" The man seemed to pause and think about his answer. "I'm not sure, it sounds familiar, though."

They approached the hospital. "I'm fine from here, merci, au revoir." She frantically said, the Widowmaker taking back its place in her shared mind. _If I was taken into a hospital I would be found out, what was I thinking? The focus is on the mission._ "No, please, let me come in with you. You're hurt."

"No, no, I will be just fine on my own, thank you very much for your help sir." Widow told him as she turned away and began to walk into the building. He grew angry. "No!" He shouted and grabbed her arm. She was taken aback by his action. "What are you doing?" Widow asked, confused.

"Get your ass back here!" He yelled, attracting the attention of a few passersby who were watching the spectacle. "I'm sorry, who even are you?" Widow asked, restraining herself from just running away. The little voice inside her head kept telling her to stay and listen. By this point it almost pained her to look at him. She could still feel the cold of the freezer. The man took wild breaths and spoke with vigor imbedded into his words. "I'm Gerard, Gerard Lacroix."

"Gerard!" Widow screamed as she awoke in a bed. It must've been past 3 AM at this point. What had she dreamed of? She couldn't remember… Although, a deep emotion that lurched beneath her surface could not decide if it was nostalgia or dread.

It didn't take her long to realize she wasn't alone in this bed. There was a man sleeping next to her… _Should I wake him? Who is it? What is he doing here?_

"H-hello?" She asked as she tried to shake him awake. He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What is it, Amélie?" He asked. The details of her nightmare returned to her, although if this was the man that had helped her, she had nothing to worry. He looked nothing like Gerard.

"Go back to sleep if you're not going to say anything, I have work in the morning." He told her. _Why am I sleeping with him? Why is he so casual with my blue complexion?_ Widow tried to talk, but it seemed that the small part of her brain had taken over.

It was like someone else was controlling her body. "Don't worry, love, I'll only be a few minutes. I just need to wash my face." The words escaped her mouth, but Widow neither thought nor commanded them to come out. "Alright, be back soon." He said while Widow felt her body move into the washroom.

The force that was controlling her splashed some cool water on her face. Widow felt the refreshing liquid on her face, and though she was still panicked in her loss of her own body.

As she wiped the moisture off her face through the being that had its hold over her, it looked in the mirror. "You are not going to take this from me. I'm in control now. I'm Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker no more."

If Widow could've screamed she would have. "You took my life from me, and now, you are banished from my mind." Widow couldn't respond, and Amélie knew it. Instead of waiting for Widow to comprehend what had happened to her and why she had been retaken by her former self, Amélie simply left the washroom.

The wisp of a thought that was left of the Widowmaker had just died inside her head. Now there was only Amélie. _I'm finally back._ She thought. _Now just to keep Talon from bringing me back._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

TALON HIDEOUT - REAPER'S DEN

"How long has she been on that goddamn mission? Is Ziegler even dead yet?" Reaper shouted at one of his subordinates. "We're doing all we can to find her, sir." The angry Talon official flipped his desk, nearly hitting the frightened agent with it. "Obviously you're not doing enough! Where is Sombra?!" He screamed.

"Aqui, Gabriel." Sombra announced, appearing next to him. Reaper was startled and jumped back. "Jesus, Sombra, stop doing that." She shrugged and 'booped' him on the nose. He growled and she laughed.

"What do you need of me, Blackwatch Commander Reyes?" She sarcastically asked. "Enough with the fucking around, Sombra. Did you, or did you not put a tracker on Lacroix before she headed out?"

Sombra pulled out her purple light computer on her hand, and typed on in for a few moments. "Hmm, I don't think so. Was that really my responsibility, though?" She asked sheepishly. Reaper rubbed his temples. "Yes, as our head of technology, it is your job."

She scoffed and pulled out a mobile phone to start denying Reaper her attention. "Whatever, old man, just send someone after her. How long has she been gone? Not too long…". She told him nonchalantly. "She's been out of touch for 5 months!" He shouted.

"And you haven't sent someone after her yet? What kind of leader are you?" Sombra exclaimed as she put away her phone. "Shut your fucking hole. Widowmaker is our best scout agent, and could find anyone. We never had another agent as efficient at their work. I did send people, but all of them have returned empty handed. If she doesn't want to be found, no one on earth can find her." Reaper confessed.

"Maybe you shouldn't send anyone, maybe you should send something." Sombra suggested as she snapped her fingers. From behind her, Genji Shimada walked in at her call. "You may remember that omnic Widow brought in when she was here last, he's since been conditioned to work for us indefinitely."

Reaper was surprised when he saw him. He remembered Genji… He was a part of his unit when he was Commander of Blackwatch. "He's an impeccable tracker, and with his robot senses, he'll find her in no time at all."

The cloaked Talon leader pondered on this option for a bit. _Should I do this to someone who used to trust me?_

THE PAST - SWITZERLAND

OVERWATCH HQ - BLACKWATCH WING

A keenly aimed training bullet knocked Genji on his ass. The somewhat overconfident Japanese ninja was getting pushed around by Blackwatch Agent Jesse McCree. "Hoo wee, that certainly was a work out. Wouldn't you say, robo-guy?" McCree said, exhaling and winding down. Genji snarled and didn't answer him.

"A little arrogant, don't you think? He can't even deal with me smackin' him around." McCree observed as the cyborg stomped off. Gabriel sighed. "He'll learn in time, he has much potential." McCree lit a cigar. "I hope so, I need some real competition up in here." He said, chuckling at his own quip.

Genji stormed into the rooming quarter of the Overwatch HQ. He was steaming with fury. If that fucking dolt can lay me in, how am I going to take on Hanzo? _He kicked my ass last time we fought…_ The discouraged ninja told himself.

As the seething cyborg ruthlessly stepped down the halls of the dormitory, a specific blonde doctor caught his eye. Mercy noticed him as well when she stepped out of her room. "Genji…" She tried to get his attention to no avail. It wasn't that he didn't notice her, it was that he didn't wish to speak with her.

Although Angela had recovered from her run in with Genji's childish frustration, the Shimada brother still experiences deep guilt for his actions. He wasn't ready to speak with her, or even look her in the eyes for an extended period of time. What he thought he needed was to become physically stronger, then he could face her without shying away.

"Please, talk to me…" Angela begged as her former patient failed to even meet her gaze. Genji briefly bumped into her on his way back to his quarters. "Please…"

He felt his heart bleed with misery as he heard her choke back tears and continue on with her daily work. One would assume having enhanced hearing is good, and it was for most of the time, but it also allowed you to know things you shouldn't know. A negative effect is hearing the faint whimpering of the woman he ever felt anything for, just as she believes he can no longer hear her.

Similarly, Genji had heard many things uttered about him since he had joined Blackwatch about a month ago. He knew this cowboy wasn't very fond of him, but Mr. Reyes had defended his honor from the cow herder on occasion. This Reyes had character, which was highly valued among Genji's order. _Gabriel could've made an excellent Samurai…_ Genji thought, his mind wandering.

As he entered his room, he sat on his bed, allowing himself to loosen up from the day's work and training. The only thing he could experience that was akin to sleep was powering down for an allotment of time. He had his internal timer setup to reactivate him by six AM the next morning.

Because of his, more so than usual, tiring day, he would be resting a bit earlier than usual. _Perhaps the extra 'sleep' will help my performance in training._ With that final thought, Genji flipped his switch, and slipped into a deep unconsciousness, only to be woken by electricity once again surging through him nearly 24 hours later.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Get up, kid." Gabriel commanded, fiddling with his switch enough to wake him. Genji immediately rose from his intentionally induced slumber. "What are we doing today?" He asked, curious as to what the Blackwatch Leader was planning. "Do you remember your conditions when you joined?" Gabriel asked, walking out the door and down the hall, motioning for Genji to follow. The ninja nodded. "We're leaving for Hanamura in one hour, get your shit together kid, it's time for your revenge." If Genji had ears, they would've perked straight up. Beneath his mask, he sneered. _Finally…_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THE PAST - OVERWATCH HQ

The jet was preparing to take off. Genji grabbed hold of the side, and launched himself into the plane. He took the last seat available: a place next to the obnoxious cowboy. Genji rolled his eyes under his mask.

McCree lit a cigar; it was going to be a long flight. After his first puff, the female agent beside him gave him a discontented look.

"What is it, hot lips, never seen a man relax?" McCree smirked with the cigar hanging from his mouth. She winced in disgust.

"I'd like it if you stopped smoking in this confined space, asshole. What're you trying to give us all cancer?" She quipped as she grabbed his flaming cigar, and put it out on the floor of the jet. McCree narrowed his eyebrows as he readied another cigar from his box, but Genji slapped his hand when McCree reached for the lighter.

"Don't embarrass yourself further, American." The ninja instructed condescendingly. Jesse squinted at Genji as if he was staring him down, but the Shimada turned the other way in his seat. This was indeed going to be a long flight.

THE PAST - HANAMURA

It had been quite sometime since Genji had set foot on his home turf. The fertile soil of Japan couldn't be felt with his cold metal toes like it had been when he still had his legs, but he could still smell the sakura trees and the incense. It was like no other place in the world to him. Sadly, unlike many times he had visited Hanamura, this was an assassination mission.

"You move when I say you can move, got it?" Reyes whispered to the ninja. Genji nodded in affirmation. "Jesse, you take the left flank. Shimada, you're with me." The Blackwatch team snuck silently through the calm night. The flowers and incense Genji had once associated with home had been replaced by the anger of what his brother had done to him.

 _When I get my hands on him, I'm going to rip him limb from limb, I'm going to shatter his-_ His thoughts were swiftly interrupted when an arrow flew straight through the head of the agent in front of him. Genji's eyes grew wide.

"We're under fire! We're under fir-" Another agent shouted before another arrow pierced his skull.

"Get down!" Reyes quietly exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice hushed. "Genji! Where is this fucker coming from?" Gabe asked, turning to the cyborg desperately. At first, he had no idea how to answer Reyes' question, though as the silence of the serene evening struck him, he knew exactly where the fire was coming from.

His robotic senses worked best when there was nothing else happening around them, and a from 20 meters away he could hear the distinct sound of a racing heartbeat. A heartbeat that was getting closer. 10 meters. 5 meters.

"Reyes! To your right!" Gabe fired his weapon into the bush beside him. The heartbeat moved. "Behind you!" Genji warned again, drawing his blade from his sheath. Gabriel turned around, but he was no match for this quick and terrible guardian of Hanamura. An arrow whistled through the air towards Reyes, and would surely meet its mark.

Genji shoved his commander onto the ground, and with one swift slice, split the projectile in half. He was impressed with himself. Not even Hanzo could ever utilize that kind of speed and agility. Before he could congratulate himself too much, however, the heartbeat was directly on top of him.

"Leave here, intruders!" A familiar voice warned. Genji recognized the sound of his voice, it triggered a hatred in him. Reyes got up from being pushed over, and he pointed his gun at the darting shadow that threatened them.

"We're not going anywhere!" Gabriel shouted. Two more arrows were let fly into the direction of the Blackwatch swiped his katana, and stopped both of them within milliseconds. The archer growled, and he leapt from the darkness, unsheathing a small blade from his belt.

The man fought with a cowl around his face, so Genji couldn't see who it was beneath the cloth. Reyes was at a total loss for usefulness. Every bullet he shot at the enemy ninja was dodged without much sweat broken by the mysterious man. Genji was able to keep up with his opponent flawlessly thanks to his enhancements. The assailant was fast, but he was much faster.

Genji struck the ninja's face cloth just enough to reveal the man's face. As the damaged clothing fell off his body, Genji gasped. It was Hanzo. He had waited for the precise moment to kill him for what felt like forever. Revenge was within his grasp… So why couldn't he take what he wanted?

Hanzo took advantage of the hesitation, and slashed his exposed arm. Genji cried out in pain; it was a deep wound. Hanzo took out his bow as Genji lay on the ground moaning.

"I will enjoy defeating such a skilled opponent." Hanzo taunted, pulling the string back slowly. Genji trembled, as he knew his fate was near. He could not best just brother, not even with his enhancements; he was truly useless.

"Stop right there, fucker!" Reyes shouted, firing on every which way towards the Shimada ninja. Hanzo, unlike before when he simply dodged a bullet or two, was forced to move out of the way before he was riddled with lead. "Get on your feet, Genji, we're getting out of here!"

Reyes grabbed Genji, and started running with him. With every step of his carrier he felt pain throbbing in his exposed arm. He was going to be sick. He ran with him to the getaway plane. Gabe threw him into the jet, and slammed on the door.

"Get a move on! We're being followed!" Reyes shouted.

"What about Jesse?" The pilot asked, frightened and confused. Reyes face palmed. He lifted his radio to his mouth.

"McCree! Get your ass onto this jet, we need to go! NOW!" Gabe screamed into the mic.

"Copy that, I'll be back in a jiffy." McCree replied. Suddenly, a crash alerted the Blackwatch Commander. Shattered glass covered the front seats of the aerial vehicle, and blood was splattered on the opposite window. The pilot had been struck with an arrow to the head, and he was killed immediately. "Shit." Gabe muttered under his breath.

Genji moaned in pain. Reyes turned to him, seeing what he could do to help. He removed a syringe filled with golden liquid, Zeigler's formula, from the medical pack on the wall, and stuck it in his exposed arm. Genji's wound slowly disappeared, and he was silent. Sleeping soundly. Now that the ninja was stabilized, he could focus on defending from Hanzo Shimada.

Another arrow pierced the jet, this time hitting the side. It didn't break through the metal shell of the plane, but it made a sizable dent. These weren't normal arrows, they must've been some sort of enhanced super-arrows. Singular shots rang out into the air, interrupting the constant barrage. It was unmistakably the sounds of revolver.

THE PAST - OUTSIDE THE JET

"Hold it there, bucko, you shouldn't be doing that." McCree scolded with a giant shit-eating grin. Hanzo scowled, hopping to the side to fire another arrow. McCree was quick, but he couldn't keep this duel up for very long. His spurs jingled as he rolled and evaded each shot from the lightning-fast ninja.

"Invaders are not welcome in Hanamura!" Hanzo shouted with authority. McCree laughed.

"Good thing you've got so many men to back you up there, friend." Jesse chuckled as he spat his insult. Hanzo smiled eerily. McCree wasn't comfortable with his lack of retort.

"Kimasu!" Hanzo raised his hand, and a dozen ninjas leapt from the bushes behind him.

"Shit, shouldn't have said anything…" McCree cursed under his breath, a cold sweat breaking on the back of his neck.

"Shūto!" Hanzo commanded. The ninjas readied their shurikens, and McCree knew he had to act fast. He took notice of the moon, which was big a bright in the night sky.

 _I suppose it's close enough to high noon…_ McCree thought as he pulled his revolver. He closed his left eye, and, as speedy as a shooting star, emptied his entire clip into the heads of six ninjas in a blur of pure marksmanship.

Hanzo was stunned. The other six ninjas faltered. They'd never seen a man so blindingly quick.

"Get in the plane you dumbass!" Reyes shouted from behind, who opened the door slightly for McCree to enter.

"Sorry fellas, gotta go!" McCree announced, bowing out of the fight and into the jet. The ninjas pelted their shurikens at the door, but it was too late. The invaders had successfully escaped Hanamura.


End file.
